


Not with Me

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa - Freeform, First Time, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto - Freeform, It's legal there, Jealousy, M/M, Set after episode 18, There about 15, Underage Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma is angry at Nagsa for Kayano the way he did. Nagisa is his boyfriend. Nagisa says it meant nothing, but how come the two fo them never had kissed in such a way. During the fight to either kill or save Korosensei, these feelings run high leading to secrets being exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not with Me

**Author's Note:**

> They are 15 so they would be underage in the UK but in Japan that age is 13, I believe which makes things difficult to right. It is technically legal, but a little awkward.

The argument, the fight, his anger, it wasn’t because Nagisa was being arrogant. His first and foremost reason for Karma seething, his teeth baring was because of the weeks prior, the kiss with Kayano. He hated seeing it. That had angered him. Nagisa was unable to tell him his side, unable to voice his side, not when Karma never answered his texts or calls, or avoided him like he had the plaque.

 

There heated fight was Karma letting go of that some steam, unable to scream his innermost thoughts.  _ Betrayal. Of course a male, male relationship would never work. He would of course move on.  _ Karma had so much he wanted to scream but instead he was unable to do so because of the crowd.

 

Karma jabbed at Nagisa shoulder, pushing him back. Taunting him. Nagisa stumbled on his feet not wanting to get hurt, but then Nagisa snapped his legs around Karma and then fell on top of Nagisa.

 

Nagisa was planted down, Karma on top of him. Karma felt his cheeks heat up. He managed to get back to his feet, Karma unable to shake of Nagisa. The blue haired male kicked out and Karma went flying back. Before an all out brawl could begin, the two males were held down, both wanting to settle their fight. 

 

In the end it was decided to have a paintball fight. Karma sat on the ledge of a boulder and tried to think while he was alone. His strategy was already down and had barked his order, now he was thinking of Nagisa and Kande, pushed up against a tree. Her legs around Nagisa’s waist. Their tongues massaging the other. Both of them red faced, both moaning. She would pull his hair down and then he would do the same. Their hands would be gripping onto the others hair. Disgusting!

 

Nakamura walked over to him and took a seat beside him, she could sense something else was wrong with the two males but never questioned nor could she piece everything together. Karma was her partner in crime when teasing Nagisa. They teased him about the kiss, about the rich male. Karma did it to hide the fact that they were dating. And besides the teasing wasn’t too bad with  Yuji Norita, because Nagisa looked so sexy in those females clothes that he couldn’t hate it. Besides Naiga told him nothing was happened and he believed him because the kid couldn’t win against Karma. But with Kayano, he had initiated the kiss. He had poked his tongue down her throat. Even though he laughed it off, he was trying to say it was no big deal despite his heart was ripped out.

 

“Hey...I know you probably don’t want to be probed, but what’s wrong? I know something is upsetting you. What is it?” She asked, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear.

 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Karma muttered back bringing his knees up and looking into the landscape before him. It was beautiful. If only Nagisa was beside him to enjoy the view. They could sit side by side and watch the sun set. 

 

“Try me?” She mused to herself.. Karma opened his mouth to speak but the male that plagued Karma’s mind appeared out of thin air and killed four of their team. Karma took a deep breath.  _ Done with Kanade already _ . He knew this wasn’t the case, she was sitting over there with the rest of the people that were out. But that imagine plagued him. Karma glared at Nagisa and Nagisa glared back at him. 

 

Nakamura noticed how her friends looked at one another. It was something she wasn’t used to see, they were normally closed, looking at each other with longing stares. Karma stood up and walked away from his space, Nakamura following behind. She looked to Nagisa who seemed quite sad yet determined to win and beat Karma.

 

Karma and Nakamura sat in hiding elsewhere, the two of strategizing on how to take Nagisa down. Maehara appeared and had taken out Nakamaru and Karma had revenged his friend by a knife to the head. Red paint ran down his skin. Now it was just Karma and Nagisa. 

 

The two ended up fighting, with no one to stop them as they fought all out, Nagisa trumping in the end. He was lying on top of Karma, panting into his neck, unable to stand. His legs had given out and was unable to stand on his own. Karma wanted this. He would rather be lying in bed with Nagisa on top of him, naked but, he was going to take this. Everyone was watching them both pant. 

 

Nagisa rolled sideways, Karma got to his feet and helped Nagisa up. Kanade walked up to Nagisa and went to wrap her arms around his waist. Out of anger, he grabbed her by the waist and kicked her back. She held her stomach, trying to catch the wind that was knocked out of her. Everyone surrounded Karma, in case he hurt anyone else. Nagisa put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

 

“Leave him alone. Do you hear me? He’s taken. He’s just too nice and oblivious to see that you are batting your eyes at him!” Karma yelled to the girl on the floor. Nakamura understood. She understood Karma’s anger. The kiss had angered him. Kayano angered him.  Nagisa had been kicked in the stomach a few times by Karma, so was clutching his stomach. He knew a bruise was forming.

 

“How long?” She asked simply, walking over to Karma to help him hold Nagisa, who was finding it hard to stand on his own. She put a hand around his waist and helped him stay steady on his feet.

 

“Two years,” Karma spoke softly. Nakamura looked at the two in such shock. They had been together for two years. That was pretty impressive, but them being a secret couple was even more impressive.

 

“Is that what’s bothering you? The kiss? I told you it was to save her,” Nagisa whispered back. Karma never said a word to Nagisa. He didn't have to. It was written on his face that, that had been the issue that he had. Nagisa rolled his eyes. Karma was a child sometimes.

 

“We never kiss. We talk. And occasionally hold hands. We have kissed maybe once. How come she got full on tongue and yet I don't get any of that,” Nagisa wasn't sure what to say. Firstly he was breathless after being kicked in the stomach one to many times. Second, the kiss with Kande meant nothing.  It was light and breezy with desperation to save her life. However with Karma, it was a lot harder.

 

Karma wrapped an arm around his waist to steady themselves, they looked to one another, with hazed eyes. Karma’s eyes softly pleading to bring his head in closer. Nagisa answered the silent call by bringing his head in closer. Their lips brushed against the other softly then Nagisa hid his face in shoulder. “You big dumbass. I couldn’t let her die. You know that you mean more to me,” Nagisa whispered into his shoulder.

 

The rest of the class stood there, stunned. Karma kissed his cheek softly before his knees buckled on him and he fell on top of Nagisa, bringing him down to the floor. The two were exhausted, unable to find the strength to get themselves up. Nakamura laughed and tried to pull them both up.

 

Maehara and Isogai rushed over to the two and managed to hoist them up, Nakamura holding both of them while the boys were on either side of them. They helped them over to where everyone else was. Kayano was helped him by Osoka, her heart broken by the soft kiss Nagisa and Karma shared. Nakamura moved away from the boys not long after to help Kayano back in.

 

Nagisa, being held up by Isogai, limped back to the school, with Karma at his other side. Their hands would occasionally bump against each other and they would smile at the other. Karma laced his fingers with Nagisa, for the short period that they were semi-alone.

 

“So when did you two become an item?” Isogai asked, oblivious to the hand holding.

 

“Back in the middle of first year,” Nagisa whispered, mainly because he was to exhausted for him to be heard louder and that Karma had repeatedly winded him. “We were hanging out and then he asked me out,” Nagisa briefly explained.

 

“Not to pry...well...how far have you two gone?” Maehara asked quietly from Karma’s side.

 

“Why do you ask?” Karma asked then saw something flash in his eyes. Suddenly it him. “You two are also a couple?” The two nodded subtly.

 

“You have just broken a few hearts there,” Karma laughed softly. “We have kissed. We have spent nights together but we are only really sleeping and…,” Karma couldn’t finish the rest of his sentence. It was something intimate they shared and no one else got to know about. 

 

“Ahh, yeah. Yuma and I were discussing when would an appropriate time to go further,” Maehara murmured to the two. Isogai nodding at Nagisa’s side.

 

“As in sex?” Karma asked, his voice low. Maehara nodded.

 

“Well...that depends on you. It is legal for us to do it, so if you two are just dying to do it then go ahead but I’d suggest wait until we’re 16. Feels safer,” Karma shrugged.The four walked in silence as they headed back up the mountains and into the classroom where the boys stripped outside and the girls changed within the classroom. When Nagisa tugged off his suit, a black bruise sat on his stomach. He touched the part and winced. Karma a hand on his stomach and ran his fingers over, in attempt to apologise for how harsh they had been to one another. 

 

Karma stripped out and had bruises on his arms and his legs. Nagisa touched one particular sore bruise, both of them staring into each other's eyes, “Jeez are you two gonna be so lovey-dovey for the rest of the year,” Terasaka gagged behind them. Karma turned round to see his ugly mug and frowned at him.

 

“Maybe...who knows,” he shrugged and found his shirt and tried to slip it back on. It hurt a lot. Once everyone was dressed they sat in the class and Korosensei sat in motions to go to outer space.

 

The class after was shortly dismissed and everyone began walking down the hill, chatting like they always did. Karma and Nagisa were beside each other and were just mindlessly chatting about their strategies that they used and how good everyone had been.

 

Isogai and Maehara showed up behind them and joined in the conversation. Nagisa tripped over a stone and fell and Karma grabbed him by the arm to steady him from falling over, “Watch yourself,” he mused. Their hands found the other and they were stuffed into Karma’s jacket pocket, due to the brisk weather. They both looked happy happy, walking in such a position but the two secret couple knew that once they got to the bottom of the hill they would let go of each other's hands.

 

The mountain offered security to them, they got to be themselves and to leave that in a few months terrified everyone. “Can I come round to yours to freshen up? Mum will worry if she sees me like this,” Nagisa asked as the two walked the last part down the hill. Their hands quickly unconnected as they approached the concrete ground and were just walking side by side.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine. My parents will be away no doubt,” Karma sighed as Nagisa followed Karma back to his, half of the class following them still.

 

“Oh back to his and his parents away. Is the baby gonna get laid,” Karma rolled his eyes at Terasuka’s snarky comment.

 

“At least we have actually kissed. Terasuka, have you ever kissed anyone before?” Everyone sniggered at Nagisa’s comment before they were all laughing hysterically. The brute was unable to respond to such a retort and kept quiet.

 

“For the record. We are waiting a bit before we go that far. We are only 15, no need to rush it,” Karma spoke truthly before tugging Nagisa down the street where the class halved again. Slowly they would disappear into two’s but for the time being only 6 of them were walking this way. 

 

Karma looked over Nagisa who was deep in thought and was blushing to himself. He eyed him curiously puzzled by what was going on inside his head. Nagisa was going a deep scarlet colour as they walked, the other six noticing how red he was.

 

“You alright?” Isogai asked. Karma eyed his boyfriend curiously, wondering if he had a fever.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Karma turned another corner where it was only the two of them walking down the street.

 

“What is it?” He asked his head tilting to the side to look at him. Nagisa shook his head. He didn't want to answer the question. He shook his head against, trying to clear the thought from his head. 

 

Karma led Nagisa into his home. It was fairly large for a home in the city. There was three floors to this home. On this floor was the middle floor. Where the living room was along the hall with the kitchen and bathroom. Up the stairs was the bedroom and down the stairs was the study. Nagisa followed Karma into his bedroom where they dropped their bags off. In Karma’s bedroom was the house phone. Karma pressed a button and the answering machine began.

 

“Hey Karma. It’s me, your father. We will be in France for another week. Be good,” Karma rolled his eyes and watched as his boyfriend began to strip out of his clothes and grabbed a towel from the closet and headed into the shower. 

 

Karma stripped from his clothes, standing in his full length mirror looking at the bruises on his body from the fight. He didn't realise he had been staring for some time until Nagisa stood behind him, his cheeks rosy. He still had the towel on his waist, dripping wet. His wet hands went onto his warm chest.

 

“If I told you I wanted to go all the way with you...would you give me it tonight?” Nagisa’s cheeks were still red. Karma could see him in the mirror. His hair plastered over his face and down his back. He looked so good.

 

“I thought you wanted to wait?” Karma asked. His eyes widened as the towel around Nagisa’s waist dropped and he was spun round to face him. “You aren't wanting to rush this because I was jealous we never do anything other than kiss a few times,” Nagisa took a hold of Karma’s hand and brought them around his waist.

 

“Nagisa…I don't know,” With those words Nagisa moved away and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. “Get dressed and then we can talk,” Karma encouraged. He saw the disappointment in his eyes. He waited until he was dressed in Karma’s clothes and was sitting next to him. He wore a loose red t-shirt a pair of shorts.

 

“I feel so stupid,” Nagisa whispered into his hands. Karma shook his head, his arms wrapping around his body and kissed his brow softly. It was soft and gentle.

 

“I’m happy to know you are ready for such a jump. Right now, I’m not. With Koro-sensei’s deadline coming up. It’s all I focus on. Even with my sexy boyfriend is standing naked in front of me,” Nagisa let a small smile escape. Being called sexy couldn’t stop his cheeks going a deep red and his lips turning up.

 

“What if we don’t kill him. What if the world does end up exploding. We would have missed the chance. We won’t have had a chance to do it,” Karma wrapped his arms protectively around his body, pulling his boyfriend closer to his side.

 

“We will win,” Karma promised, kissing his forehead. They just needed to focus on saving the earth by either a) saving him or b) killing him. And a relationship wasn’t the best at the moment.

 

Karma turned to his boyfriend and tugged him onto his lap. This was a new position the two were in and both liked this. Their heart beats rising from the sudden change, “When it is time, I will not be holding back. I’ll tell you that now,” Karma grinned to Nagisa who smiled back at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was light and tender. 

 

Nagisa looked to his boyfriend with a smile. The kiss had been sweet and yet he wanted more. He was scared, he was terrified. What if Koro-sensei did blow up the world? It made sense to focus on killing him, but if they had failed he would have wasted his time with sex. It was just a lose lose situation. With that Nagisa made his mind to kiss him more tenderly, to show him love. To show him that Kayano meant nothing to him. Karma was his everything.

 

Nagisa pushed Karma down onto the mattress and kissed him deeper, his tongue slipping into his mouth. Karma was new to this sort of kissing and could only scramble his hands at the back of Nagisa, to keep himself from slipping from sanity. His tongue was amazing. He was breathless but the thought of stopping was worst. Nagisa withdrew his tongue and was licking his way along Karma’s neck, leaving little nips and then lapping up at the abused skin.

 

“Damn,” Karma panted loud into Nagisa’s ear. “Damn...we may cross some boundaries tonight,” Karma hissed as Nagisa nipped at his ear, then ran his tongue along the inside, then dipped it into his ear. “That tickles,” Karma laughed pulling his face into his and darting his own tongue into his mouth. Nagisa smiled and was unbuttoning the shirt that Karma wore. He slipped the shirt off of his shoulders, their tongues brushing the other.

 

Karma let his shirt fall of his frame and allowed Nagisa to kiss his neck, his chest, his stomach, he kissed his stomach again and again, where a large bruise was. He kissed the bruise, licked the bruise. It was going to hurt later on. Nagisa travelled his kisses back up the others body until he reached one of Karma’s nipples. He rubbed small circles around the bud until it was erect and begging to be touched.

 

“Nagisa....,” Karma breathed out as his hot tongue darted over his nipple and sucked on the sensitive bud. “Ahh,” he moaned gently, covering his mouth from the sound that escaped. They weren’t naive. Koro-sensei had taught them about sex. They knew that you could lose control, and you would make those noises, but Karma never imagined that it would happen to him so quickly, that he really couldn’t control the moans and groans that escaped him. That had only been mildly pleasurable….when it came to the real deal, he would lose himself completely.

 

Nagisa used his other hand to play with the abandoned nipple. Karma arched his back at the sensation, wanting to deeper the touch. He never saw himself being over power by Nagisa in this situation and yet he loved it. He loved him being so dominant and taking control.

 

“God,” Karma whimpered. Nagisa lifted his head to see his face was pained. He kissed his lips softly then his tongue traveled down his body, down his chest, dipped into his navel then down to where his jean was.

 

“Go ahead,” Karma smiled. His boyfriend unzipped his jeans and tugged his jeans down to his knees. He undid his boxers and was about to pull them down when Karma sat up. “Wait, I’m not wanting to be fully naked while you are sitting with clothes off,” Karma spoke softly. He tugged Nagisa closer to him and pulled the t-shirt that Nagisa was borrowing off his body and threw it to the wall.

 

“Mmm,” Karma laughed as Nagisa began to grind his hips into Karma. Nagisa ground his hips more and more into Karma. Silently, Karma knew what Nagisa was pleading every time his crotch rubbed against his boyfriend's.

 

“Is this want you want?” Karma asked, looking into his aqua blue eyes, looking for the answer. Nagisa nodded his head.

 

“Are you certain. We can hold it off. Are you certain this is what you want?” Nagisa nodded once again.

 

“I want it. I want sex with you,” Karma smiled then pushed Nagisa away.

 

“My dad has a condom in their bathroom, in the meantime, take everything off and prepare yourself,” Karma jumped of the bed, kicked his jeans off but pulled his boxers up as he wandered around the house, half naked.

 

Nagisa pulled his jeans and boxers off and threw them far away. He took a deep breath as he split his legs open and slowly massaged the tight muscle that was his anus. He poked at it with one of his fingers, unsure on how to properly prepare himself. His finger pushed past the tight barrier and he slipped it further into himself. It felt foreign. It was strange; feeling himself like this. It was warm. It was so hot inside himself. He quicked his pace, working the muscle until it was looser, that he could fit another digit inside himself.

 

When he felt ready, he slipt another digit into himself, it was so much more painful than the last. He could feel himself getting stretched open and he hated feeling so strange. It was like he was split apart. He tilted his head back, trying to endure the numb pain that he was creating. He didn’t try to scissor himself, he was still trying to get over the current pain.

 

He heard footsteps outside the room and heard as Karma stepped back into the room. Nagisa felt the bed tip as Karma joined him on the bed. Karma looked at the sight before him and took in a shallow breath. He reached out and removed Nagisa’s hand and replaced it with his own.

 

“Can you try and sit up and get me ready?” Karma asked handing the condom to Nagisa. He tried his best to sit up and rip the condom packet open. He pulled down Karma’s boxers again where they pooled at his knees.

 

He found the right way to slip the condom on and rolled it onto his penis. While he was distracted with the task, he didn’t realise that Karma had three fingers inside and was pumping him furiously.

 

“I think we are ready,” Karma slipped his fingers out and licked them hungrily. He pushed Nagisa back and aligned himself with Nagisa. “Are you ready?” He asked. Nagisa nodded and Karma slowly slipped himself deep into Nagisa who let out a guttural moan.

 

“Is it sore?” Karma asked when he was deep inside his boyfriend. He looked down at his naked body and felt a smile plaque his lips. He no longer felt that jealousy between Kayano and Nagisa as of right this moment, the two were connected. The two of them were losing their virginity to the other. Both of them were in this vulnerable state.

 

Nagisa thrusted his hips up when he was ready and the two of them slowly started falling into a rhythm. Karma leaned forward to connect their lips as he continued on thrusting into him. It felt so good. Karma’s tongue slipped into Nagisa’s mouth and the kissing got hazy as Karma tried to plow himself into Nagisa. He was silently begging for him to move faster, his knee would come up and would nudge his back into him. Soon his legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and Karma was pounding deep into him. 

 

Their hands gripped onto the other other as their breaths met in pants. They no longer had thr attention span to focus on kissing and wee focusing on the thrusts that both of them issued. It was like fighting, each swing of the first was to be as efficient as the last and to make a lasting impact. Their thrusts certainly did this.

 

“I’m going...I’m nearly…” Karma began, his mouth on his boyfriend's pale neck, hot breaths seeping into his skin.

 

“Karma I’m home,” a female voice shouted from the floor below. They could hear chatter between Karma’s parents spoke between them. Karma looked to Nagisa in shock and pulled out viciously, like Nagisa was a bomb. He was throwing on his clothes.

 

“Get dressed and get out. Sorry,” Karma hissed as he threw his pyjamas on. Nagisa slipped on the jeans and the t-shirt before giving him the quickest kiss and jumping out of the window and abseiling down the house before taking off into the night.

 

Karma jumped into bed and let out a shaky breath. That had been amazing until his parents ruined everything. He had been close as well, he was on the urge of coming into his boyfriend...now he had to wait for god knows how long.

* * *

 

Nagisa sighed as he walked into the classroom. He didn’t have his bag with him or his uniform, so had sent Karma a text to bring those with him. He sat in the class and watched as Isogai and Maehara walked in, like they always did together. They looked to Nagisa before waving at him. As soon as their hands were down they noticed why he looked so odd. He was in clothes and he only owed two hair bobbles in which were at Karma so his long hair was cascaded down his back.

 

“Where’s your clothes?” Isogai asked, propping his back on his chair and taking the last few steps over beside Maehara who happened to sit in front of Nagisa.

 

“With Karma,” he whispered as more and more students filed into the room. They didn’t take much notice of Nagisa out of uniform. He was used to being invisible and now wasn’t much difference which was a relief.

 

“Why?”

 

“I stayed a bit too long and had to make a quick dash with the clothes I was borrowing. Left them behind with him,” Nagisa shrugged like it was no big deal, but in fact his heart was breaking at the thought of not being able to complete it.

 

Isogai leaned in closer to Nagisa, “Did you two have...did the two of you have sex?” Nagisa went red at such a question then nodded his head. Isogai smiled happily then looked to Maehara who was flirting with Okano, who was twisting her hair.

 

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Nagisa asked gesturing towards Maehara and how he touched her arm.

 

“He has an image. I allow him to do it and he is really affectionate with me. He tells me about what he says. He’s just worried that when everyone finds out they are going to be angry for what he does. Also, last night...we did it to,” Isogai whispered into his ear. Isogai sat on his friends deck, discussing plans of attack when Karma walked in with Nagisa’s school bag and another bag in his hand.

 

Nagisa rushed into the bathroom to change into his uniform and when he came back Irina was standing at the door. She smiled wickedly at him then went into a desk and pulled a party popper.

 

“He took your virginity. I’m so proud!” Confetti rained down on him as he stood in front of the class in utter embarrassment. Terasuka was about to make a joke but he could see that his private life shouldn’t have been put on display like that.

 

Nagisa took a seat, his head hung low. Kayano who sat beside him put a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed. Karma took a deep breath from his seat and Kayano felt the stare coming from the back and moved her hand away. Maehara slipped his hand behind and rested it on Nagisa.

 

“Aw...there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Sex is good. It’s good for your skin. I can practically see you glowing,” Nagisa watched as Maehara hid his face from Irina in a way like he was just getting comfortable. “Come on, give us the juice. Was he good? Were you safe? Do you two even need to be safe? I mean he’s not getting you pregnant….or will you be pregnating him. Did you suck each other off. Has Karma got some weird fetish like cums from nipple play. Did he do anything weird to you? Does he like it kinky. Did it get rough?” She asked with such glee.

 

“Professor bitch, those questions are not ones to be asked in the classroom...the two are bright red,” Nakamura hissed to the teacher. The class went on, Irina teaching the art of seduction and constantly making reference to the intercource of last night.

 

The class ended and Maehara tugged Nagisa out of the room and into the cool garden where the two can sit, “Are you okay?” Maehara asked as they sat down at a tree.

 

“It’s so embarrassing. She has no right to call us out like that!” Nagisa hissed watching behind him as Isogai came rushing out of the grounds and took a seat beside his own boyfriend.

 

Isogai sat behind the tree and his hands fell into his boyfriends. Their fingers entwined together as they spoke with Nagisa. The blue haired male noticed how paranoid the two looked as they held hands. They would constantly be looking from side to side incase someone spotted them.

 

When Karma came walking over with Nakamura their hands fell by their side as he took a seat next to his boyfriend and Nakamura joined them.

 

“I’m a little cold. I’m going to head inside. Talk to you tonight,” Maehara whispered into his boyfriend's ear and stood up patting his shoulder before heading in.

 

“Nagisa...could you answer some of Professor Bitch’s questions?” Nakamura asked quietly.

 

“I’ll answer one question,” Nakamura thought of the question she was going to ask. First it was whether it was about the condom, then who topped, then it was about the kinks then the fetishes. But none of those questions she really wanted to ask. She had one of her own.

 

“Were you two ready for it?” She finally asked. The three males looked at her shocked. That wasn’t one of the questions and her question wasn’t whether it was good, or if their was kinks. It was about being ready for such a major step.

 

“Yes. We were both ready and both consented to it,” He smiled warmly to her. Nagisa rested his head against Karma’s shoulder and he was pulled in for a hug.

 

“When I got up this morning they were not even bothered….I mean...you ruined our night by showing up. At least…,” Karma chewed on his lip as Nakamura leaned in to hear what they were discussing.

 

“Wait what did they ruin?”

 

Nagisa and Karma shared a look, asking if they should tell them. With Nakamura’s sincere question she earned the rights to know.

 

“We never finished. His parents returned home before we could...finish. So…” Nagisa shrugged unsure on what to say next. The two shared a look, an understanding that even though they never finished they would one day finish and that was all that mattered. They were able to share a romantic time and that the next will be even better because next time the two of them will be able to finish and lie in bed and pant, roll over and look at each other in the eye and hold each other and give little kisses.

 

Nagisa looked to Karma with a gentle smile, he was certain that he would no longer worry about him kissing Kayano as now everyone knew that they had been a couple and no one else needs to know that they never finished -not that it truly mattered. In the non possessive sense Karma was Nagisa’s and vise a versa.

 

No one would be able to keep them apart.


End file.
